YOU'VE BEEN HACKED!
'''Hacked!''' The most dreaded word in the digital world today. With all the news of late about large scale hacking of computers and big systems, a lot of fear abounds. With only a single computer to run our nonprofit, '''EarthTHRIVE Initiative''', I was certain I had nothing to be concerned about in that realm. Who would want to access or hack my computer? '''WRONG!''' About 2pm on the second day of the New Year, I was composing a letter on my desktop computer, when the screen flashed and became completely white, with an unwelcome rectangle with the announcement that my computer had been '''HACKED '''and had been disconnected from the internet. Next, in bold face type, I was warned to call a phone number to resolve the issue. '''CALL FOR HELP!''' It turned out to be a special Apple Tech. He did some initial adjustments, reconnected me to the internet and referred me to another phone number. The number was for a private contracted service to delete all intruders, clean up the computer, and install protection apps. To my chagrin and horror, there was an additional charge for this service over basic Apple Support '''All the support people had Russian accents...(Hmm?)''' Seven hours and seven hundred dollars later, “Adam,” the tech from this company backed out of my computer, leaving it working smoother than it had in quite a while. Not having $700 in the nonprofit account, I had to put the charge on a personal credit card... obviously it’s going to increase monthly payments. '''My satisfaction, that, at least, I now had a working computer was short lived.''' My computer began having more problems. I had been promised a bonus 5 year service. When I called, I was informed that I was still vulnerable and needed a '''FIREWALL '''to protect from other invaders. Only an additional $300. Ouch! Damn! My computer is now the proud owner of a firewall. This stuff is not covered by Apple’s Service Policy. '''By the way, the mission of EarthTHRIVE Initiative is to promote the health and sustainability of all living creatures (Includes humans) through expanded awareness and collaborative action through 2050 and beyond…''' To date, I’ve been self funded for a project with global impact. (I’m a senior with modest income). It is now time to reach out for financial support and build a team to realize my mega vision: help people avoid anxiety about our future, and take responsible action toward a thriving future on our small planet. In addition to my current out of pocket expenses, I recently spent $95 to replace a printer that stopped printing, and, we need a new hard drive to back up years of work. '''The total I’m requesting just now is $1265, ($1000+95+170). ''' '''An additional $1500 would get me a new iMac, to replace my current outdated model.''' You can view our wiki: '''http://GAIANipedia.wikia.com''' which (still in early stages), is to be the source of “everything you need to know to survive and thrive to 2050 and beyond”. I welcome and deeply appreciate your generosity and, beyond that I’d love for you to get engaged in our project, giving you the opportunity to apply your skills, talents, and passion towards a thriving future for yourself and your offspring. '''The truth is, I’m 84. This project has become my life mission, and my legacy.''' '''I’ve been evolving EarthTHRIVE Initiative for a few years and would be deeply honored to share with you the satisfaction of helping preserving our planet/GAIA, and inventing a viable future for your grandchildren and mine.''' * '''This is for a 501(c)(3) nonprofit organization. $5 or $10 support is welcome. I can include your name as a supporter. Donations over $50 may be tax deductible. ''' * '''I can offer a membership as an alternative and declare you an ''' * '''~~Official GAIANista~~''' * Of course, if this project resonates with you and your funds are as tight as mine, please feel free to pass this message on to a bountiful friend. It will take a mass of concerned global citizens to engage and construct our future global wellbeing. Abundant Thanks in advance, Marv Lyons, Founder and Chief Visionary Office '''EarthTHRIVE Initiative 619.691.8776 ''' '''One last thing.''' ''' What you can do today toward a thriving future:''' • '''Limit your family size to one, maximum, two children''' '''• Properly dispose of all plastics and waste'''